robotballzfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legendary Hell Saga
The Legendary Hell Saga is the Second Saga in Robot Ball Z. Double the Saga, Double the Trouble. It starts where Season One left off. Kami is stuck in the past, and Gohan is still looking for the Dragon Balls to wish his friends back to life and wish Goku back to his normal size. We are also introduced to new heroes and newer, more powerful enemies along with all of your other favorites with alternate versions of them like Past Vegeta and Sexy Batman. This saga is still in progress so please stay tuned for more Robot Ball Z! Plot Kami is still in the past. After getting his revenge on those who wronged him, he's introduced to a new enemy who makes Majin Lord look like Yamcha. The Legendary Super Saiyan himself. Broly. Meanwhile, Android 19 opens a portal in hell, letting all it's residents free to roam the earth. Including his new best friend, Majin Buu. Kami unintentionally does the same, leaving the portal he makes from the past to the present open, letting Broly and his Saiyan minions Nappa, Doctor Fruit, and Past Vegeta into the present as well. Now with powerful enemies all around them, can the Z fighters win? Will they be able to save the Earth? Or are all these powerful enemies too much for them to handle? Find out in Season Two! Characters Heroes: *Doctor Fruit *Gohan *Goku *Kami *Past Vegeta *Piccolo *Trunks *Vegeta Villains: *Android 19 *Broly *Captain Ginyu *Frieza *Majin Buu *Mysterious Alien * Side Characters: *Goten *Justice Cat *Kibito *King Kai *Mom *Nappa *Past Batman *Pillin *Sexy Batman *Shenron *Supreme Kai *Tien Shinhan Mini Episode Exclusives: *Bee *Chickie (Doctor Fruit's Lady Friend) *Mario *Master Roshi *Minotia *Turtle *Undertaker Fusions: *None yet. Teams: *The Candy Crew Mini Episodes from this Season *'He Scares me!!!!: '''Broly waits for Goku as Kami cowers in fear of him. *'I will wait: Broly tells Goku that he will wait for him. *'What are you doing here Nappa?: '''Vegeta runs into Nappa who can't move thanks to an order from Broly. *'Surprise!!!!!!: 'While looking for Vegeta, Nappa gets attacked and crashes into a cigarette box. *'Vegeta on the toilet: 'While taking a Super Saiyan 2 dump, Vegeta tells us that Trunks is a queer. *'Re: Vegeta on the toilet: 'Trunks is angered by his Dad's video and takes it out on Doctor Fruit. *'Vegeta Cares for his son: ' Vegeta admits he cares for Trunks and killed Raditz to protect him. *'Trunks cares about his dad too: 'Trunks gets emotional about his Dad's loving words. *'Kami's Revenge: 'Kami is upset by Trunks killing Dende for Vegeta so he insults and threatens him. *'Blackmail: 'Nappa blackmails Trunks with homosexual porn. *'Trunks likes WWE Divas...and Retribution.: 'Trunks sends all the gays after Nappa while he sleeps. *'Kami Found trunks Stash: 'Kami finds Trunks' stash of Baby formula. *'Trunks finds it...: 'Trunks finds Kami's homosexual drawing of his dream to make love to Vegeta. *'Waiting for vegeta: 'While waiting to scare Vegeta, Nappa encounters Krillin and ends up getting insulted and attacked by two Vegetas. *'Sup nigga: 'The Great Saiyaman helps Vegeta find some clothes. *'Looking for Vegeta: 'Nappa and Saiyaman look for Vegeta. When they find him, he is in Goku's shirt. Later, Kami runs into Saiyaman and they hate on eachother. *'Vegeta was right: 'Goku can't find his shirt. *'Where's my honeys: 'Saiyaman wants Vegeta to find him a honey. *'That's right Nigga: 'Vegeta and Saiyaman argue about how badly he wants a honey. *'Fuck you Trunks: 'Kami defends himself after Trunks humiliated him. *'Re: Fuck you Trunks: 'Trunks tries to respond to Kami. *'At the park 3: 'Trunks' park trip gets ruined when he is accused of being a Child Molester. *'Balls: 'Goku and Captain Ginyu go for a walk by the water. Bold *'Who attacked trunks?: 'While reading a magazine, Trunks gets KO'd by a mysterious figure. *'Dr fruit squeezing in on kami's walk time.: 'Kami and Doctor Fruit have an awkward conversation. *'So Trunks is gay?: 'Kami and Vegeta stumble upon Trunks and Gohan in a compromising position. *'nnnguh! save me frieza!!: 'Ginyu asks for Frieza to save him from the bottom of the water. *'Master Roshi tells what this channel is all about: 'The Debut of Master Roshi. *'Alone time with Master Roshi: 'The Pervert Master runs into trouble as he watches WWE on YouTube. *'Turtle moves out, mate.: 'Turtle informs Goku that he's moving in with Master Roshi. *'King kay: 'Goku and King Kai argue about pronunciation. *'Master Roshi's thoughts on Robot Ball Z: 'Roshi states his opinion and argues with Mario. *'Yamcha's thoughts on master Roshi's video: 'Yamcha whines about not being liked. *'What's up with piccolo: 'Piccolo is acting strange. *'Piccolo you be a Dickolo: 'Doctor Fruit is upset because Piccolo didn't share his drugs. *'Piccolo squeezing in on vegeta's time:): 'While trying to be alone, Vegeta is bothered by Piccolo. *'I hope vegeta never finds out: 'Nappa has sex with Bulma. *'Hey Vegeta watch this video: 'Doctor Fruit tells Vegeta what happened. *'Ahhhh shit: 'Vegeta reacts and gets interrupted by Piccolo who hates on him and Doctor Fruit. *'Vegeta's thoughts on Master Roshi: 'Vegeta gives his thoughts on the Master. *'Piccolo be a prickolo: 'Doctor Fruit responds to Piccolo's hateful words about him. *'Yeah I went there: '''Continuing the flame war with Doctor Fruit, Piccolo says Fruit's mom didn't love him. *'''Piccolo you be a chicken noodle: '''The flame war goes on. 'Doctor Fruit compares Piccolo to a Chicken. *'Turtle tells Master Roshi about Vegeta's video: 'The Master misunderstands Vegeta's words to him. *'Master Roshi tries to send a message: 'The Master is attacked and then saved by the Undertaker. *'To Kami, mkay?: 'King Kai tells us his thoughts on Kami. *'Let's do it: 'Kami and Vegeta are ready to party! But unfortunately so is Piccolo. *'Greening out 2: 'Kami responds to King Kai's opinion of him. *'The after party: 'Vegeta, Piccolo, and Kami recover after having a crazy party. *'Vegeta Approves this message: 'Piccolo, Gohan, and Kami hang out. Hilarity ensues. *'Everyone squeezing in On bro time: 'While trying to bond, Kami and Fruit are constantly interrupted. *'Not feeling so fruity: 'Fruit is sad because his Bros and Grand Nephew didn't invite him to their party. *'Go talk with him: 'Vegeta blames the whole party incident on Kami. *'new pants rule, Kami you drool: 'While wearing new pants some girl got him, Fruit is upset with Kami. *'It wasn't me: 'Kami blames the booze purchase on Vegeta and Piccolo. *'The dark fruit: 'Doctor Fruit has a spell of depression after realizing the sad truth about his family. *'Let him go you hog: 'While waiting for Vegeta, Goku begins to worry. *'PICCOLO YOU BEST RESPOND MKAY: 'King Kai's school might be shut down. And it's all Piccolo's fault! *'Never gonna stop me never gonna stop: 'Piccolo refuses to go along with King Kai's requests. *'You asked for it Mkay: '''King Kai punishes Piccolo twice and gets attacked by a homesick Sexy Batman.